forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mulan
The Mulan were a human ethnic group non-native to Toril. Appearance Mulan were typically tall and thin with a sallow skin tone and brown or hazel eyes. Lower class Mulan of Thay, Mulhorand, and Unther frequently had significant Rashemi or Turmish blood, resulting in darker complexions. Pure Mulan features were rare in Chessenta due to mixing with the nearby Chondathans. Mulan often had little body hair, ranging in color from black to dark brown, and all nobles and many other Mulan of both genders shaved any hair they did have. Mulan generally preferred simple, unadorned clothing, particularly those that worshipped the god-kings, so as not to outshine them. Other differences in appearance varied by region; for example, Mulan Red Wizards of Thay were often heavily tattooed. Regions The Mulan had controlled the eastern shores of the Sea of Fallen Stars since the fall of ancient Imaskar. They had been the ruling elite in many different nations throughout their long history, including Ashanath, Chessenta, the Eastern Shaar, Mulhorand, Murghom, Rashemen, Semphar, Thay, Thesk, Unther, and the Wizard's Reach cities south of the Yuirwood. They could be found throughout Faerun in other regions as well. Culture Mulan were an arrogant, conservative group, resistant to change and convinced of their cultural superiority over all others. In Thay, many even believed they were above the gods. Mulan felt they were more civilized, inventive, and capable than other ethnic groups and believed strongly in the values of order and discipline. All upper and middle class Mulan received at least some education, and apprenticeship at a young age was common. Mulan followed the rigid class structures of their society, and the practice of slavery was commonplace. They also had a strong tradition in the use of magic, but disagreed over the pursuit of arcane versus divine magic. The arcane arts were lauded in Thay, but distrusted in Mulhorand and Unther. See the history section for further details. Languages Mulan spoke Common as well as one of the many tongues of the Rauric language family, depending on their homeland. Untheric was spoken in Unther and used Dethek runes as an alphabet. Mulhorandi (language) was spoken in Mulhorand, Murghom, Semphar, and Thay and used the Celestial (language) alphabet, except in Thay where it used the Infernal alphabet. Chessentan language was spoken in Chessenta and the Wizard's Reach. It used the Thorass alphabet as well as Dethek runes and was closely related to Untheric. Religions Today, Mulan of Mulhorand, Unther, Semphar, and Murghom worshiped the Mulhorandi pantheon. Felines were also revered and considered divine agents. Most of the Untheric pantheon died and were absorbed by the Faerun pantheon during the Time of Troubles. Only Hoar and Tiamat survived and were still worshiped today. Mulan of Thay, Chessenta, and the Wizard's reach, if they worshiped a deity at all, were likely to choose from the Faerun pantheon. Unusual for a human culture, Mulan generally believed that the afterlife would be a mirror of the mortal realm, and thus prepared for it obsessively. Brief History The history of the Mulan is largely the same as the history of Mulhorand, Unther, Chessenta, and Thay, as detailed in the Forgotten Realms Campaign Setting. The Mulan were first brought to Toril through portals to another world created by wizard rulers of the Imaskar Empire. They were used as slaves and for many years their fervent prayers went unanswered because of the magical Imaskar barrier. However, with the help of Ao, mortal avatars of the slaves' deities from the Mulhorandi pantheon were able to circumvent the barrier and defeat the Imaskari. The freed Mulan settled the lands to the west and created the nations of Mulhorand and Unther. For many generations, god-king avatars of the Mulhorandi and Untheric deities ruled these empires and led to the development of a powerful priest class. Those who practiced arcane magic struggled under their heavy-handed rule and eventually rebelled, forming the independent nation of Thay, ruled by Red Wizards of Mulan descent. Appendix References Category:Humans Category:Mulani